Escapades
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Harry and Severus end up in the Victorian era... How and what do they do there? Written for Sophie's Bookshop Challenge on HPFCF!


A/N: This story is a oneshot and it's for Sophie's Books Shop Challenge on HPFCF!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Shelf/Book: Crime #1: A Study in Red – Arthur Conan Doyle

Prompts: (object) Blood on the wall  
(word) Consequence  
(era) Victorian  
(quote/dialogue) "A fool always finds a greater fool to admire him."

Gringotts Prompt Bank: Title Prompts: Titles taken from song titles: Escapdes

 **Word Count: 1,696 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry tackled Severus Snape to the ground when he realized that his spells were not getting the man who just killed Albus Dumbledore at all. Harry knew that there was something wrong when he heard a crack and suddenly knew no more.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry came to sometime later and could tell he was leaning against a wall. His head was pounding, and felt like he just got run over by a herd of Hippogriffs. He also felt something crushing him.

Harry opened his eyes to find out what was crushing him, but quickly shut them against the bright light. They snapped open again when the thing crushing him groaned. He saw that it was a who, not what, that was crushing him. It was Severus Snape. He knew then that he was in trouble, not that he knew how this happened.

Snape sat up and looked around him. He glared back at Harry when he was finished looking around.

"Tell me why, Potter, am I always the one who has to deal with the consequences of your idiocy?"

"I don't know what you mean," Harry gasped out, as Snape pushed off him, not even attempting to be gentle.

Snape glared at Harry. "Look around you, you dunderhead! We seem to be all the way back in the Victorian Era. I will need to find a paper or something to determine the exact date," Snape said, dragging Harry up by his collar. Harry swayed as the world spun around him, and would have fallen if not for the tight grip Snape had on his collar. Snape looked behind Harry and saw the blood on the wall behind where his head was. "Damn it, Potter! You cracked your skull open too. Let's go before you cause any more problems and find somewhere to stay while I figure out how to get us home," Snape told him, starting to drag him forward.

"Hold on a minute, I am not going with you after you killed Dumbledore. Why should I trust you won't kill me too?"

"Think, you imbecile!" Snape told him whirling around to face Harry. "I know it is a foreign concept to you, but still attempt to use your brain for a change. If I wanted you dead you would be dead by now. My killing the Headmaster is not what it seems to be, now let us get somewhere so I can tend to your head and explain without eavesdroppers," Snape told him before dragging Harry off. Harry wisely stayed silent this time.

They quickly made it to a room and Snape had Harry sit on a chair. Snape prodded the back of Harry's head near the gash and Harry hissed in pain. Harry soon after heard Snape mumble something and could feel the skin on the back of his skull knit back together.

Harry prodded the patched skin on the back of his head as Snape moved to stand in front of him. "Look at me," Snape ordered. Harry's head snapped up. Before he could say anything, he felt memories being forced into his head. He saw clearly as Dumbledore ordered Snape to kill him after Snape told him there was nothing more that he could do for his hand.

"Ok," Harry told Snape when the memory stopped.

Snape blinked. "Ok… that's it? Potter it is amazing that you haven't gotten yourself killed yet if you are that content to take everything that quickly."

Harry just shrugged. "I've seen a fake memory before and that didn't have any of the characteristics that one had." Harry decided to change the subject. "Did you figure out where and when we are?"

Snape picked up the paper that he picked up on the way to the room. "It seems we are in Greece, and it is April 3, 1896." Harry's eyes lit up. "No, whatever you are thinking, no. I have no wish to be killed because you were caught thinking."

"But, sir," Harry said, figuring he should use that title when he wanted something out of Snape. "Aren't the Olympics about to start? How many people back home can say they watched the First Olympics? Just think, how much you could potentially use that if necessary when we get back?" Harry questioned Snape.

Snape squinted at him. "That is a very Slytherin thought, Potter."

Harry shrugged, "What can I say I am full of surprises. So?..."

"Fine, it beats going back to the war immediately."

"Speaking of the war, do you think we have to go back to when we left or shortly after that?"

"Oh no… you are thinking again. Stop thinking!"

"Wait, hear me out. I think it is a good idea and may even end the war faster and with less people dying if it is possible."

"Fine, why not, let's go for two thoughts that won't get you killed in a day. It will be a new record that beats the old record made minutes ago."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What if we go back several months before the time we left, say around Christmas or so. There are several items I need to find and if we can find them in that time frame when you and I disappear, you can drag me in front of Voldemort. Then we would just need to take care of him and his snake."

"It wouldn't be a bad idea but it is likely to get you AND ME killed."

"Can you honestly say you expect to live past this war anyway? The Order will have no reason to trust you anymore and will likely have you on the top of their list just under Voldemort to get and you know how insane he is."

"A fool always finds a greater fool to admire him," Snape seemed to say quietly to himself about Voldemort and his followers. "That is beside the point—" he said louder, making it clear he was talking to Harry.

"No actually it is exactly the point. Why be tortured for a longer period of time before you are killed."

"Fine, I will at least think about it, though I can't guarantee we can control when we go back until I figure out how to bring us back. Do you have any ideas for the locations to search for the Horcruxes'" Snape questioned him. Harry gaped at him. "Yes, I know about them. The headmaster filled me in."

Harry snorted. "It figures that he tells me to keep my mouth shut but he doesn't. I have a few guesses but I don't know anything for sure," Harry explained.

"What are your guesses?"

"Well two have been destroyed: the diary in my second year, and the ring. That means there are 4 unaccounted for since the one Dumbledore and I went for that night was a fake with the initials of R. A. B. as the person who took it before. I think his snake is one, I know that there is a locket from Slytherin and a Cup from Hufflepuff, and Dumbledore thinks something of Ravenclaws though he didn't know what. My guesses are one is in Hogwarts because he thought of it as his home and one is in Gringotts because of how secure it is. I have no ideas about the last one since it was a fake though."

"You'll want to check Order Headquarters for that last one. I believe the R. A. B. is Regulas, the mutts brother. As for the other two why do you think either. It would have been difficult for him to go to Hogwarts after he left as a student and he doesn't have a vault in Gringotts."

"He went back to Hogwarts to ask Dumbledore for a job when he became headmaster. Dumbledore always thought that he had another purpose for coming back since he didn't Voldemort actually thought that he would give him the job. As for Gringotts it isn't out of the question that he gave it to one of his followers like he gave Malfoy the diary. My guess would be it would go to someone he trusted and I would think that would be Belatrix. She was in Azkaban though and I am assuming their property searched so I would assume that if they found anything of the Founder's it would be known so I would think it is in her vault."

"Alright that is actually a reasonable guess shockingly. We still can't do anything until we make it back to that time and even then how do you suppose to get into Hogwarts?"

"That is fine and I have my Invisibility Cloak and that is also why I said during Christmas when the school is emptier so that we have less of a risk of being followed in the school and people realizing there are two of us," Harry told him.

"That is actually somewhat well thought out. You could also likely get into Bellatrix's vault since she is a fugitive and the mutt made you his heir since she used to be a Black."

"I can?" Harry questioned, completely surprised.

"And there goes the intelligence I was just starting to think you possessed. Yes, you can."

"Now what events are you interested in seeing?" Harry asked Snape, clearly trying to change the topic.

Snape smirked. "As many as possible, but first I need to transfigure our clothing to make us blend in better. We were lucky either no one noticed or no one mentioned anything before about our unusual dress," Snape told Harry as he took out his wand and started making adjustments to their clothing so that they could blend in.

Neither of them knew what would happen when they went to return home-or even when in time they would return-but they did know two things: one they were going to enjoy the games here while they could and two they couldn't wait to tell people in the future. Harry telling Hermione because he knew she would want to know everything and Snape telling Lucius Malfoy to rub it in that all the money in the world wouldn't get him here to see the games.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* So this one was kind of fun to do... hehe... Thank you Erin for the story idea! I loved it... Hope you all enjoyed this oneshot... It is different, but I hope that you all enjoyed reading it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
